


Bunnanun (Tiny Treasure)

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Dandelions, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, shiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treasures may be great or small</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnanun (Tiny Treasure)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/367380.html) for the Fan Flashworks amnesty, prompt "Shinies"
> 
> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title is Khuzdul for 'tiny treasure'.

* * *

Some Dwarves were drawn to the monumental in their working and making — the vast stone works that made up the internal living spaces of Erebor, of Khazad-Dum, of any Mountain Hall wherein Dwarves had made a home for more than a short time; the carving of figures such as graced the Argonath (those great kings of Men were not carved by Men alone, though the design and look were certainly Mannish, not Khuzd) or the Lonely Mountain's gates; or metal working that took advantage of the great engines and roaring forges stoked by the fires of the earth itself. Others found delight in Working at the other end of the continuum where delicacy and precision on a minute scale were essential. A treasure of Fundin's house was a sculpture of a dandelion clock in precious metals — gold and silver and mithril — each star-like outer calyx, fine stem, fluted, serried seed-fruit exquisitely rendered, carefully placed. It looked airy and fragile enough for the wind to blow the tiny achenes right off the central sphere, emulating the original flower in that as well as form and image, but it withstood even Smaug's winged furor. It came to Dwalin Fundinul in after years.


End file.
